Until We’re No Longer Apart
by Night's Blackfang
Summary: Modern Times. It’s been seven years since the day Misao’s best friend and love Aoshi left. She talks to Kaoru about how close they once were and tries not to be depressed, but he’s all she can think about. Then something unexpected happens. Oneshot.


_This story is dedicated to my friend who left two years ago, words can't express what he's don't for me, so I won't forget him._

Modern Times. It's been seven years since the day Misao's best friend and love Aoshi moved away. She talks to Kaoru about how close they once were and tries not to be depressed, but he's all she can think about. Then something unexpected happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

"Talking"

_**Memories**_

Until We're No Longer Apart

Misao sat at a table outside of her favorite café on the bright sunny day as she stared off into space with her head in her hands. She was the only one there but she didn't mind at the moment, she was supposed to be getting a drink with Kaoru.

"Hey Misao, what's wrong? You don't seem like your normal crazy self lately." Kaoru noticed as soon as she walked up.

"It's that day again."

"Oh, I totally forgot." Kaoru's eyes widened remembering that whenever March 28th approached Misao always got somewhat depressed little by little. Misao never said why, but Kaoru knew already.

"It's been a long time since I last saw Aoshi, and he left on exactly this day seven years ago. He was the first guy I ever truly loved."

"Misao, I -" Kaoru looked at Misao with worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything crazy because of it. I wish you could have met him though. That was a beautiful man." Misao smiled sadly, leaning her head on her hand.

_**A fourteen year old Misao stood in the hallway, hands on her hips, staring down at two heavy cardboard boxes.**_

"_**Why am I everyone's pack mule? They say I'm so small, but then they make me carry the heaviest objects." Misao grumble and tried to lift the box off the ground. "Damn, this is not going to work"**_

"_**Would you like me to help you with that?" A deep voice asked.**_

"_**Yeah, that would be awesome, I-"Misao turned and was struck speechless when she saw the most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen, standing in front of her. He had to be only two years older than her, but he was over six feet tall.**_

_**He was wearing black jeans and a white trench coat over a black t -shirt. He looked at her with one hand in his pocket and the other holding a textbook. His long jet hair blew sideways uncovering his face.**_

_**Her blue eyes locked with his captivating green-grey ones and she realized she better say something before he left and she had no one to help her.**_

"_**Yes, please."**_

_**He walked over and effortlessly lifted one of the boxes with one hand and put it on his shoulder. He looked at the box she was picking up "Do you want me to carry that one too?"**_

"_**No, I got this covered, thanks though." Misao smiled but thought 'Damn showoff.'**_

"_**Where do you want these taken to?" He asked simply turning to her, nearly freezing her with his icy eyes.**_

"_**Oh you can take them half way. I'll carry them after that." Misao grinned.**_

"_**That is quite alright, I have at least ten minutes before I have to be anywhere."**_

"_**Alright, just up to the front of the school, if you don't mind…I'm Misao Makimachi, by the way." She grinned over at him.**_

_**He walked silently like he was in deep thought, and Misao thought he was ignoring her so she was about to say something. **_

_**Suddenly he tilted his head up slightly and the light hit the space around his head like a halo making him even more handsome than before and he said simply, **_

"_**Aoshi Shinomori"**_

_**~X~**_

_**The next day, he was introduced as a new student and Misao realized they had four classes together. **_

"_**Hi, thanks for the help yesterday." Misao smiled at him and he nodded. She went back to doodling on her paper, and Aoshi raised an eyebrow when she didn't act like the other girls.**_

_**Many girls wanted him but he didn't really pay them any attention, but Misao seemed to have a special place with him.**_

_**They looked odd walking around because he was 6'2'' and she was 5 feet tall, but he could get high up objects for her so she never complained…much.**_

"_**Why don't you treat me like the others?" She asked one day.**_

"_**You're not like the other, I found it interesting that you didn't act like a complete fan girl when we met or make me carry both boxes." He didn't look up from the book he was reading.**_

"_**Well, I can't blame them, you are pretty hot Aoshi." Misao crossed her arms and nodded to herself. A faint smirk graced Aoshi's handsome.**_

"He left before you and me got close, so I never got to meet him. Are you sure you're ok?" Kaoru sat down next to the smaller girl the expression of worry not leaving his face.

"For now, I'm fine." Misao sighed looking away from her. "He left without telling me where exactly he was going or leaving me any way to contact him. I began to believe he didn't want me near him anymore."

"Don't worry you'll see him again. If you two were that close, he could never push you away. Maybe there's something keeping him from you."

"Aoshi said he'd come back and see me but why would he do that, it's been seven years? Someone as good looking, talented, and high class as him could find tons of girls who are gorgeous and don't talk as much as me."

"Misao no-"

"He was my best friend Kaoru and I loved him and I know he knew, but he never said anything. I didn't want to lose him, but I lost him anyway because I never said anything." Tears started to well up in Misao's ocean blue eyes.

"_**Misao, I need to tell you something." Aoshi said putting his book down with a sigh.**_

"_**What's up Aoshi." Misao took her head off of his shoulder and looked quizzically into his eyes.**_

"_**I…I will be leaving in a month."**_

"_**What? What do you mean?"**_

"_**I'm sorry to spring this on you so suddenly. I come from an upper class family, I will be the head of it someday and I can't stay here."**_

"_**Where will you go?"**_

"_**Even I don't know." He said solemnly. **_

"_**How long have you known?" Misao looked away wanting to cry.**_

"_**For a long time, sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He grabbed her chin, leaning in to kiss her forehead. **_

"_**Apparently, I was only here to learn about the ways of normal people. You're the only one that ties me to this place."**_

"_**So will you cut ties with me?" She asked sadly, looking away from his piecing gaze.**_

"_**No I never could, you're way too important to me." His eyes softened.**_

"_**Tell me, will I ever see you again?" Misao's eyes shined with unshed tears.**_

"_**Misao, don't cry for me, I don't deserve your tears." He wiped a stray tear away with the rough pad of his thumb. "I'll come back one day I promise."**_

"_**I'll wait for that day… until we're no longer apart." She said quietly as he pulled her against his chest.**_

"When he first left I began to forget him, and I hated myself for it so I made sure I couldn't forget him. Now it hurts to remember him, sometimes I wish I could forget him, just to ease this loneliness."

"I never got to say goodbye." She turned and hugged the older girl. "I miss him so much."

"I know, love, I know." Kaoru patted her on the back, and consoled her until she eventually went home.

~X~

Misao sat by her window playing with her long midnight hair as it flowed freely down her back. She looked up at the full moon, and smiled sadly "You can always shine so beautifully, it reminds me even more of that loneliness. God Aoshi, I wish you were here."

"The moon could never shine as brightly as you, but wish granted." A low voice said and she felt a muscular arm wrap around her waist, and would have screamed but a large hand clapped softly over her mouth.

"Shh, its only me." A familiar deep voice sounded against her ear. "I have missed you."

"Aoshi!" She turned around in shock and threw her arms around his neck. "How'd you find me?"

"You know I was always good at manipulating an answer out of someone without them ever knowing. I talked to a friend." He pushed some hair behind her ear.

"How'd you get in here?" She put her small hand on top of his.

"You have always left a spare key under the welcome mat."

"You remembered? I thought you had forgotten me?"

"I could never forget you, even if I tried. You brought out a side of me that I've never let anyone see. I chose this day to come back because I remembered."

"I didn't want to move on because every little thing would remind me of you." She looked into his eyes sadly.

"I felt the same way for you, but I knew even before I met you, I would be leaving and I wouldn't be able to contact you.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Aoshi. You could have saved me the pain."

"If I told you I was going to leave, we might have drifted apart."

"You've been gone for seven years and I'm still in love with you now, aren't I. We would not have drifted apart."

"You were sixteen and I was almost 18 when I left, how would I know if you would find someone else who could ease the pain I caused you."

"When I said 'I love you' all those times, I may have seemed like I was kidding but I wasn't. I just didn't want to get hurt."

"_**Misao let go of my arm, I have to go to class."**_

"_**Aw, come on Aoshi. You can stay with me another minute, can't you." Misao smiled playing with his fingers.**_

_**Aoshi looked down at her dryly, "What could **__you__** possibly do in one minute?"**_

"_**I don't know hanging out with you is enough."**_

"_**Misao, I really do have to go."**_

"_**Alright fine," Misao pouted cutely then hugged him, smiling. "I love you, Aoshi."**_

"_**I know, you tell me everyday."**_

"_**Yeah, I know, but I just want to make sure you know." Misao grinned.**_

"And every time I'd wish for all the world to tell you the same, but if it scared you off, my heart would have been crushed.

"I would never run from you." She said, tears starting to spill from her eyes. "Why didn't you say goodbye?"

"If I had to look into your pretty face and leave like that, it would tear me apart. I didn't want you to have to watch me leave."

"It tore me apart more not to see you one last time. I knew the real, you the secret you. You said so yourself." She pulled herself as close to him as physically possible.

"I feel as though I made a huge mistake that could have damaged us both." Aoshi said sheepishly.

"We were both really blind, now that I think about it. I should have run after you and you should have known I didn't care and I'd follow you if you asked me to."

"Misao, do you still love me like you used to." He asked.

"Of course. I love you more now than I did then, I realized when you left." She pulled back from where her head was on his shoulder and stared into his eyes.

Aoshi leaned forward and captured her lips with his own, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

Aoshi broke for air and very seriously said, "Misao, be my wife."

"W-what?!" She stammered completely caught off guard by his sudden demand.

"I know I just appeared after seven years, but all I can do is think of you. I'm the head of my family now and I will need to marry eventually, I want you to be my wife."

"You are as blunt as always. Don't I have to be from I family with high social status?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Even if you did, I wouldn't care and the others wouldn't dare question me. I have always been happiest when I'm with you and if the won't except that I'll leave." His eyes flashed.

"Aoshi, I don't want you disowned for my sake." Misao raised an eyebrow. "Being able to see you and hear you is enough."

"That's not enough for me I need you with me, marry me." He got down on bended knee and took her hand, staring up into her wide eyes.

"Yes, Aoshi I will marry you." She smiled and pulled him back up to kiss him. "I just hope your family can handle me.

"They always said I need a fiery spirited woman to melt my icy heart." He chuckled, leaning over and kissing her passionately.

"I still can't believe you remembered the key under the mat." She laughed.

"I expected it to be there. You said you'd wait until I returned, and here I am." He recaptured her lips with an amused grin.

**Seven Years Later…**

"Momma, momma, momma!" A cute five year old girl with two midnight colored pigtails and the most beautiful pair of familiar green eyes ever seen ran up and tugged on her mother's jeans.

"What is it, love?" Misao smiled down at her daughter.

"Play with me! Play with me!" The little girl hopped up and down excitedly, a big grin on her face.

"Mika, that's not how you ask someone for something." The little girl froze at the sound of the stern voice behind her.

"Sorry daddy." She turned and grabbed onto his leg. Aoshi couldn't resist the mini Misao before him and his eyes softened. "Wanna, play? Please dad?"

Aoshi sighed and put a hand on top of her head, "Go on ahead, we will follow shortly."

"Yay!" She cheered scampering towards the door.

"She smiles just like you. It gets me just the way yours always does." He walked over and pulled Misao into his arms.

"Yeah, now you have two weasel girls to deal with." Misao giggled.

"She's already causing the family trouble with her antics, just like you and she's not even ten."

"The family accepted me without question, not many families with status this high could say that." Misao stood on her toes and kissed him. "But you are the head of the family so you can do what you want."

"Yeah, I'm about to do just that." He smirked, bending down to kiss ferociously but they were interrupted.

"Hey! Are we going to play or not!" Mika jumped up and down waving her arms, and they looked at her then at each other.

"Yeah, yeah. We're coming." Misao laughed, moving out of Aoshi's grasp.

"Yes, your child is just as crazy as you." Aoshi raised an eyebrow at the excited little girl.

"And just as impatient as you." Misao retorted, as Aoshi put his arm around her waist, they followed their daughter into the backyard of the family mansion.

Author's Note's: They were both kind of dumb and should have got together a long time ago. But then there wouldn't be a story. Please ignore the grammar mistakes.


End file.
